Throne of Miscellania/Quick guide
Woodcutting :* Farming and Herblore :* Mining :* Fishing|items = *An iron bar *Logs *A pickaxe (if 30 Mining), an axe (if 45 Woodcutting), a rake (if 10 Farming and 35 Herblore), or a harpoon (if 35 Fishing) *Any ring that you are willing to lose (not onyx/dragonstone) *Flowers (can be bought from Flower Girl in Miscellania for 15 coins; Trollweiss will not work.) *A cake (if female) *Any bow (except comp and magic bows!) you are willing to lose (if male)|recommended = *Some energy potions to save time *A Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy rings *Weight-reducing clothing *Fremennik sea boots 2 for the shortcut between Miscellania and Etceteria}} Starting Out Grab all the items needed for the quest before you start. You do not need to make bank trips during this quest. * Travel to Miscellania (Fairy code: c•i•p) * If you do not have flowers yet, buy some from the Flower Girl in the castle courtyard for 15gp. * Speak with King Vargas on the 1st floor of the southwest castle. ** "If I may be so bold..." Male Characters (Skip if your avatar is female) * Speak with Princess Astrid in the room directly North of the King. (Keep speaking with her each time the dialogue box closes, eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") ** "Archery is a noble Art!" ** "He's been very helpful" ** "Hahahaha" * Use the flowers on the princess ** Yes * Now use the dance emote inside her room * Keep speaking with her, agreeing with everything she says. (Eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") * Use the bow in your inventory on her (You will not get it back) * Speak with her again * Use the blow kiss emote * Repeat the agreeing process once more. * Use the ring in your inventory on her (You will not get it back) Female Characters (Skip if your avatar is male) * Speak with Prince Brand in the room directly South of the King. (Keep speaking with him each time the dialogue box closes, eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") * After he recites the poem select "Be still, my heart" * Use the Clap or Cheer emote in his room * Keep speaking with him, agreeing with everything he says. (Eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") * Use the flowers on the prince ** Yes * Repeat the agreeing process * 'Use '''the cake on him * Agree to marry him when you are prompted Quest Continued (Both genders) * Speak with Advisor Ghrim who is next to the King ** ''"How do I make peace with Etceteria?" * Exit the castle and head East, across the bridge, to the other castle * Speak with Queen Sigrid who is in the same relative location as King Vargas * Return West and speak with King Vargas. * Return East and speak with the Queen, yet again * Go back 'again '(zzz) and speak with Prince Brand in the room South of King Vargas ** You should obtain the Awful anthem * Speak with Advisor Ghrim who is next to the King ** He will turn the Awful anthem into a Good anthem * Take the Good Anthem to the Queen to the East ** She will give you a Treaty * Take the treaty back to King Vargas * Leave the castle and head North to the anvil symbol * Speak with Derrik with an Iron bar in your inventory ** "I have a slightly strange request..." ** He will give you a giant nib * Use the giant nib on the logs in your inventory to create a Giant pen * Return to the King Gaining Support You now need to gain 75% support to finish the quest. You may speak with Advisor Grihm to check your rating (The quest log will also update once you have a high enough rating). Perform any of the following actions to increase your rating by 0.5%. Do this until you are at 75%. : * Rake the herbs and flax outside the palace walls. * Mine coal on the north side of Miscellania. * Chop maple trees in the center of Miscellania. * Fish tuna, lobsters, or swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. * Speak with King Vargas once at 75% * Quest complete! For more detailed information on the minigame, please check out Managing Miscellania